Serenity
by vivaciousval
Summary: I think we should seperate. Those are the last words Inuyasha spoke to me. Three days later he was dating Kikyo. Three months after that, I found out they were engaged.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**"I think we should separate,"** he murmured, eyes staring straight ahead. He wasn't even bothering to look at me, just straight to the hillside behind me. Why couldn't he look at me?

"Why?" I asked, barely suppressing the anger inside. These past eight months I'd spent with him, the pieces of me I'd given up for him, the things I'd done for him…all thrown aside in a matter of minutes.

"Because being with you…is depressing me; I just…can't deal with you anymore," he said, this time looking me straight in the eye. A light breeze tickled my face as I slowly let his words sink in. His face seemed to register fear; as if I was going to scream and jump him within a second. No, I refused to do that. Not only were in a very public area – the neighborhood's most commonly used park – but I'd released too much, wasted too much, and generally didn't want him to have another story to pass around.

"Fine," I said and smiled. Like hell I was going to let him get the better of me…like hell I was going to let him see how much this would affect me. I'd be okay. I'd make it through. This was nothing. I'd be fine.

"Really?" surprise now drawing upon his face; his ears seized drooping and perked up.

"Yeah," I said, forcing my smile to stay pasted on.

"Great! I thought you were going to murder me," he quickly grinned, then looked down at his watch. "Well umm…I kind of have to go now. Kikyo's taking me job hunting," he immediately stood and began brushing the dirt off his pants. I couldn't help but think he was brushing me away just as easily.

"Oh well…I'm going to meet up with Naraku at the shop anyway," I said, also standing up and preparing to run off. He immediately stopped all motion and snatched my arm.

"Don't do that. He's not a good guy Kagome," he said sternly. Why did he care?

"It's no big deal, we're just going to hang out," I said, pushing his hand off of my arm. Naraku, lately, had been acting very kind to me and I wasn't about to pass up the chance for a good shoulder to cry on. Yes, he'd had a less than pleasant reputation since freshman year…but that doesn't matter to me. All people are good. I firmly believe this, and at the moment, I needed all the good and support I could get.

"Oh. Okay. Call me if anything happens," he gently said, and then promptly turned around to walk away. "Bye Kagome," he shouted nonchalantly as he began his walk out of the neighborhood's park, into the street.

"Bye Inuyasha," I whispered as I slowly sank back down unto the bench. Was our relationship really over? What happened to forever? What happened to all those future plans? What happened to the engagement plan? What happened to "I love you"? What happened to "only with you"? What happened to our relationship? I don't know how long I sat upon that bench; I ended up losing track of time in my deep thoughts until night fell. Three days later I'd find out that Inuyasha and Kikyo were dating. Three months after that I'd find out they were engaged.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I : Complicated**

* * *

I first heard the news from Sango when we were meeting up for a quick study session in the library. Needless to say, the news took me by surprise.

"WHAT? How do you know? Who told you? When did you find out? How did this happen? Did he get her a ring? Is she pregnant? When is the wedding? What the hell was he thinking? TELL ME EVERTHING! Wait…no. Don't do it. I don't care," I said as I stuck my face back into my textbook.

I don't care. Why should I? Inuyasha and I had broken up about three months ago and in that time I'd become happy. Full of life and joy! I even applied for a modeling job last week! Though, I haven't heard from the agency at all…but still. I was taking myself in a new direction, moving on, and such. I didn't need to hear about this and in truth it was none of my business.

"Alright," Sango replied. I glanced up from my book for a quick second, saw her smirk, and realized that resistance was futile.

"Fine. Spill," I breezily murmured, gently setting down my book while flipping my long dark hair over my shoulder. Sango almost immediately leaned forward and began her long, very detailed account of the "who's, what's, when's, where's, why's, and how's".

"So she walks into the office. I did tell you how she started an internship in the magazine right? Well, she did. About a week ago I'm pretty sure. Anyway she walks in, plops down the coffee she's supposed to give to Mr. Taisho unto her desk, and next thing you know Miroku proclaims 'There's a ring on her finger!' Yes. Yes he is an idiot. So everyone jumps her with questions, but she refuses to answer any of them. Because she doesn't speak! Ever! Afterward you can hear her talking with Naraku on the phone about how she and Inuyasha are engaged, how he proposed over the phone but she forced him to do it in person, how they're so happy, how they're going to move in together by the end of this month, and how he wants to have babies," Sango rushed out in the loudest whisper I have ever heard.

So…Inuyasha's engaged, happier than ever, and promising to have babies with her…after three months of dating. Huh.

"He was going to do the exact same thing with me! He even told me he was thinking about proposing when we had our sixth month anniversary! He was always talking to me about children! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"I shouted and jumped up from the table we were sitting in.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" said the librarian. Granted, I'm not exactly supposed to be the loud in the library, but we had a situation here! No wait…no we didn't. This has nothing to do with me. I shouldn't get involved at all. I shouldn't care!

"Humph! None of this matters, I have a life outside of Inuyasha now and I shouldn't get involved," I told Sango calmly and slowly sank back down in to my chair. She raised one of her eyebrows at me.

"Kagome…have you been reading those self-help books again?" she asked and reached out for one of my hands to hold. I shoved them into my lap.

"I have to! I'm doing a report in my psychology class!" I exclaimed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Uh-huh. Well. Whatever you say," she breezily said and began to flip the pages of her textbook. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I was soaking in the information, and Sango was, no doubt, preparing the best friend speech.

"Sango…," I gently murmured, my head cast downwards as my thoughts began to consume my emotions once again.

"Yes Kagome?" Sango asked, stopping herself mid-flip.

"Do you think he spent the entire time lying to me?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice as low as possible. Sango sighed.

"Just think about it for a second…he told me the entire time we were together that he was unloved, worthless, and rotten. Then he went on and on about how he'd never had a girl who wanted him for him, how I was the first…and then once we started doing stuff it seemed like that was all he'd ever wanted. Do you think he kept me around just so he could have someone to fool around with?" I asked and waited.

Sango tapped her fingers against the table for a second and took a deep breath.

"Here's what I believe Kagome, that's a yes and no answer. Yes because that's what all men seem to do, even those who believe that they never would and that it's unnecessary in a relationship. No because he also kept you around to boost up his confidence. Let's face it Kagome, Inuyasha was what we would call a 'pity stage.' He's one of those guys you date, you reminisce about from time to time, and you remember how helpless and needy he was for your attention. On one hand it makes you feel good that someone needs you so much. On the other he sucked the life out of you when you were together. There's no need to think about 'what if's' and 'maybe's' because, in the end, he's just an overall memory of your past now. And while it's fun to talk about him and his crazy insane engagement with your look-alike, there's no need to if you can't handle it," Sango said, making sure to keep eye contact with me the entire time.

She was right. She always was. Inuyasha was no good for me then and he's no good for me now.

"Thanks girl," I said and smiled, lifting my head up.

"No problem," she replied and smiled back, "Now let's get started on this paper before we both fail."

"Ha. As if," I said and began to look over the text in front of me. Suddenly I scrunched up my eyebrows and my face turned beet red.

"What's up with the look Kagome?" Sango asked. I got up and smiled shakily.

"I-I seem to have gotten the w-wrong book! Umm…I'll be back!" I said and began to run to the aile I had been in. In my hurry I slammed into a broad shouldered man and not-so-gracefully fell to the floor.

"Are you alright miss?" a deep voice inquired as I opened my eyes.

"Oww…yes I'm okay, thank you," I said and began to rub my head. Were library floors always this hard? I mean, they are carpeted so you'd at least expect a bit of a cushion. I looked up as I heard the man begin to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked. This guy was started to irritate me with his shiny long black hair that seemed better than mine and his laughing at my misery. He pointed to something behind me and I turned around to find the book. In bright bold red letters were the words 'All You Need to Know about the Kuma Sutra'.

"Umm…that's not…I didn't mean…umm…don't laugh!" I yelped out and quickly got up while snatching the book at the same time, only to fall upon the man again. Today wasn't my day! First the news, then the book, now the falling, then the book again, then falling again…what was next?

"Oof!" was the only sound that came out of the man as he fell upon impact, only to be followed by the sound of thousands of other books falling over.

"Oh my gosh…" I whispered and clutched unto the chest of the man beneath me. I really didn't want to look up. There was no doubt in my mind that I would stand up and find hundreds of on-lookers and one really pissed off librarian.

"Umm…miss? Are you going to get off of me?" the deep voice asked. Now my face turned beet red for another reason.

"I'm so, so sorry!" I shouted and leapt off of the man, only to stumble upon a fallen book behind me and end up falling flat on my butt. Ugh. Today sucks.

"Ha! You're such an odd woman. Here, take my hand," the man said and stood in front of me. I grabbed unto it as he helped me up. He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Well, now that I can get a good look at your face, you're pretty attractive too," he whispered and I blushed. I'm pretty sure my face will never return to its original color now.

"GET OUT!" someone shouted behind us. I quickly turned around only to remember that I had crashed about a quarter of the library's books a few seconds ago.

"Umm I'm really -"

"GET OUT NOW!" shouted the librarian whose face was possibly redder than mine. Without saying another word the man picked me up into his arms and carried me out the entrance of the library. I was so mortified I didn't say anything until we were outside.

"Can…you…put me down?" I whispered. He obliged.

"Now then, will you please tell me your name miss? I believe it's the least you can do, since you did just get me kicked out of the library," the man said with a little smirk upon his face. I huffed.

"My name's Kagome. What's yours? Full-of-himself-jerk?" I replied and crossed my arms. He smiled and gave me a quick little wink.

"Close. It's Kouga, and I would love to take you out sometime," he said smoothly.

"What?" I asked, taken aback. I'd all but mauled this man on accident and he was asking me out?

"Here's my card. Give me a ring anytime," he said while holding out a black business card. I was in shock, so I did the most reasonable thing. I took the buisness card. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried out and he swiftly turned around, "Why me?" I asked. He gave me a million dollar smile this time.

"Because...you seem like fun. See you soon, I hope," he said and waved before he walked away. I stood on the library steps for a second and then looked down at the buisness card.

"Kouga Matsuno. Head agent in...Crescent Models?" I gasped and dropped the card. Well. I'd just gotten myself into a bit of a mix. It seems the random guy I had just slammed into and had been asked out by was supposed to be my future boss. I groaned.

"Today is just...complicated."

* * *

Since you've read this much...can you please review? I'd love some feedback :) Updates will be soon now that I finally have the free time I've been dying for; and yes, the next chapter will be much longer, much more detailed, and a little more dramatic. Just for the hell of it ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II : Details**

* * *

"KAGOME! What happened in there?"Sango asked, rushing out of the libraries revolving door entrance. I was sitting on one of the many grey concrete steps staring at the black business card with metallic silver lettering in my hand.

"Would you consider going on a date with my future possible boss an ethical question?" I asked Sango as she plopped herself next to me. Sango blinked once and then peered over my shoulder to take a look at the card.

"Kouga Matsuno, the model guy? How'd you meet him?" she asked while taking the card into her hands and flipping it around.

"Well you see, he was the guy who carried me outside of the library in his arms after I practically tackled him and knocked over a quarter of the library's books," I replied while burying my face in my hands. Just reminiscing about the incident made my face turn cherry red, and that look never did suit me.

"Hmm. Well in that case, no," Sango replied and handed the card back to me.

"No? Why?" I asked and placed the card inside my dark brown faux leather jackets' front pocket. Sango raised herself up and held out her hand. I grabbed unto it and slowly pulled myself off of the step.

"Because after a humiliating experience like that, it's the least you can do for the poor guy," she stated. I stood there for a second and tried to come up with a good counter remark, but failed. Then I brushed off some non-existent dirt off of my shoulder and began to walk towards Sango's car, the silver Ford Fusion.

Although I attempted to go for the whole "going-green" trend for the betterment of our environment, I'd only been able to grasp the concept while Sango had managed to master it.

This meant that our apartment was filled with fluorescent bulbs, low-flow shower heads, hot-water recirculation pumps; our walls were colored with Horizon Interior Zero VOC paint, tons of DIY home decorations, and so on.

So once we arrived at the quaint apartment building in the north side of Tokyo I prepared myself for the overwhelming feeling of cleanliness. No one truly understands what it's like to live in a completely environmental-friendly home until they've done it themselves.

As soon as I opened the burgundy apartment door I was assaulted with the smell of oranges.

"Sango…one day…just one…will you take it easy on the food decorations?" I scrunched up my nose for about the millionth time.

"No. I found this apartment, I'm paying for more than half the rent since you're jobless, and I love decorating," Sango replied while laying her purse along the kitchen countertop. The apartment itself was small, but because of Sango's impeccable taste you couldn't really tell.

As soon as you entered the apartment your eyes were drawn to the lightly orange colored walls, only for them to land upon a set of three original hand-painted oil paintings of Tokyo in black and white. Just a little below the paintings was the deep purple flared-arm sofa and lying in front was a large black rekindle coffee table.

It was cozy but trendy. It was fierce but cute. It was Sango and me.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sango called out from the kitchen. I sank into the purple sofa and sighed before calling out, "What've we got?"

Silence was my only reply and I within seconds I already knew the answer. "Noooo," I whined and shoved myself a little deeper into the couch.

"It's your turn!" Sango sang and tossed the keys into my lap. I groaned and slowly pushed myself off the wonderful, fluffy, amazing couch. "See you soon!" Sango called out as I closed the apartment door behind me. This is so not fair.

* * *

"Food. I love food. It's good food. Food," I sang to myself while pushing the kart through the supermarket's pasta aisle. I was in the mood for some pasta! Although I didn't have Sango's exquisite taste in furnishings, I could whoop anyone's butt in food preparation; and really, that's all that truly matters.

A small chuckle caught my ears.

I peered over my shoulder and saw a man with long white hair wearing a woven black and red plaid shirt unbuttoned with a white and black striped t-shirt that had some sort of instrument graphic in the center. He paired off the look with some indigo straight jeans and a pair of black converse.

I blinked and noticed he had small pointed ears almost blended in at the top of his dead. Of course, a demon.

"Umm…Hi," I said and turned myself around. My heart stopped and took a plunge. This wasn't just any demon, it was Inuyasha; my ex who I'd performed countless explicit acts on only to have him dump me for my cousin – who he had dated before me but still! It's the principle of the matter!

He also seemed shocked to see me and instead of replying he brusquely walked straight ahead. His ears had shoved themselves down as he plunged on through the crowd of cart people ahead of the aisle. I stood in the aisle and blinked once again. Did that just really happen?

My next action was obvious. I whipped out my phone and hit the speed dial.

"What's up?" Sango answered.

"He was here. He was behind me. I was singing a food song and I heard someone laugh, so I turned around and it was him. He saw me…and after I said hi he walked away. Like seriously, put his head down and pushed past people to get away from me. He walked away," I murmured in a low voice.

So maybe I wasn't completely over the situation. I was possibly still recovering even though months had passed by. Maybe.

"What a rude sonofa----"

"KAGOME shut up," she cut in and I grasped the cart in order to calm down.

We spent months together! He didn't even acknowledge me! He laughed at me, saw me right in front of him, and didn't say anything! Nothing! He even had a better wardrobe! What happened? He's engaged to my cousin! He didn't say anything!

I'M PISSED!

"Now finish up the shopping because I'm waiting," Sango clipped out before hanging up. I snapped my phone shut and began shopping with a new vigor.

Walk past me, will he? I'm wanted. I'm adored! People love me! The nerve of him. All happy and shit just because he's all engaged to my family member. Oh the joy!

Well you know what? I can date too. I can be happy. I'm not going to get engaged because I'm sane and realize that 19 is a really stupid age to get engaged at. Not stupid. He's stupid. I could go out tonight! I could party it up! I could meet someone!

"I already have!" I muttered as I slammed a meat packet into my cart. I wheeled my cart through another aisle and a small child cried when she looked up at me. Now children cry. They used to smile! They loved me too! Now they've left me! Now they'll move right on. Maybe they'll go to my cousin! Ha!

I'M SO PISSED!

I abruptly stopped the cart and reached into my jackets' pocket. It was still there. I whipped out the business card and my phone.

"Hello? This is Kagome Higurashi," I said in my sugar voice. No one could ever deny the sugar voice – not since elementary school.

"Kagome? The girl who managed to get me kicked out of a public library about an hour ago?" Kouga relied and I blushed. So maybe I was rushing this a bit…but you only live once, right?

"Y-yeah! So I looked at my schedule and I'm available for a dinner date tonight, is that alright with you?" I almost pleaded in the sugar voice. No one can deny this baby and I know it'll work this time. He laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet a woman who knows what she wants! Tonight sounds great, how's nine o' clock sound?" he asked and I grinned. See, it always works.

"Sounds perfect! So I'll meet you at…" I left the sentence hanging waiting for an answer. He hummed for a bit and gave it to me.

"I'll pick you up. Where do you live?" he asked and I quickly gave him an address along with alternative routes, just in case. We finished out the details and I hung up feeling great. See I am wanted around here. Stupid people shouldn't bother me.

I forgive Inuyasha for brushing me aside as though I were nothing. Admittedly I am nothing to him now, so why should he react any differently. He's not capable of reacting with maturity anyway.

I let out a quick sigh and moved on through the supermarket in search of garlic bread. Tonight we will feast! So I won't eat that much at the restaurant.

* * *

"Strapless floral dress?"

"No."

"Sequin tube dress?"

"Get some sleeves."

"The mardin mini!"

"I think we have a winner!"

"Really?"

"No."

It took about two hours with Sango's lovely advice, but we finally decided on the metallic beaded halter dress that had a spread out black and white leopard print on it. It showed off my amazing shoulders, and accentuated the necessary areas while remaining elusive. Plus it was little more than casual so if we went anywhere unbelievably out there I'd be okay.

I paired off the dress with silver cage heels and a few glittering bracelets plus a pair of glittering studs. My hair was let loose and straightened with super shine serum spread throughout. I looked killer. I was ready.

"I'm so not ready. I don't even know this guy! What was I thinking? He could be a serial killer! But he had an impressive business card. Oh my gosh Sango. I look like his business card!" I shouted realizing my unbelievable mistake.

"He won't notice. He's a guy. He'll notice your looks and not even think about the business card. You look great. You are ready. You are -"

She was cut off by the sound of a doorbell ringing. I tensed up and Sango hit me on my shoulders.

"Ow!"

"Breathe. Get your coat. Let's go. He's waiting," she said and shoved me towards the door. I turned the knob just as she walked away and opened it wide.

"Hey," Kouga said and smiled. Those blue eyes make me feel so much better.

"Ready?" I grinned and close the door behind me while putting on my coat.

"Been waiting all day," I replied and walked next to him down the stairs towards the parking lot. His car was, of course, an Audi R8. All show.

The drive to the restaurant was pretty quiet and didn't last long but I did take the time to appreciate his wardrobe change. He was now wearing dark denim, a satin striped black vest, a black cotton t-shirt, black combat boots, and a black zip twill blazer. Understated yet alluring. I liked it.

We walked to a quaint little restaurant with a pink canopy head at the entrance. I smiled as he opened the glass doors for me and breezed inside. The inner waiting room was covered in carpeted ruby colored walls and black and white marbled floors. The women at the white podium took one look at Kouga and ushered us in.

She seated us at a small round table draped in white by the window and the waiter that came by just two seconds later lit up a black candle in a crystal holder and placed it on the center. He looked at Kouga who merely nodded and whisked away.

"Do I get to order?" I asked Kouga and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and grasped one of my hands.

"You don't need to hassle yourself with orders Kagome! I can take care of everything for you," he said and a huge grin lit up his face. I was stunned for a second but quickly recovered.

"I'm sure I can handle ordering Kouga, but thank you for the gesture," I said and attempted to remove my hand from his grasp, but his other hand appeared and created a cup around mine. I was stuck.

"Nonsense Kagome! I'll take care of everything for the woman I love!" he shouted and I stiffened.

"W-what?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III : Reunited**

* * *

I knew there was something wrong with this guy. So maybe's he's not a serial killer…but he's something that's almost just as bad. He's an "I Love You" whore!

"You heard me dearest Kagome! I love you, I've loved you since the moment I saw you. It's fate! Our crashing in at the library encouraged my soul to fall for you – somewhat literally. You're amazing! I love you! You're fantastic! You'd be the best looking bride by my side. I love you Kagome Higurashi," Kouga declared in a very loud voice. I winced every time he'd said the word love.

Suddenly people stared cheering all around us. I swooped my head around, my eyes wide with confusion. Why were they cheering?

"Whoo Kouga!"

"Get 'em girl!"

"Go make some babies you two!"

"It's true love!"

Oh my gosh. They were cheering for "us." All of these people are insane. Cheering on random strangers for an obviously one-sided love? What was this world coming to? I deftly swiped my hands from Kouga's grasp and stood, straightening out my dress while quickly adjusting my hair.

"Umm…well this was fun Kouga, but I honestly don't feel that we are going to have a well-rounded relationship with one another…Sayounara!" I declared and spun around. I was humiliated and had to force my way through the crowd of people who'd decided to stand around to cheer us on.

Seriously, did I ever give Kouga the idea that we were meant to be married? No. I don't think so. Not in the ten minutes of our car ride and most definitely not within the five minutes spent at the restaurant before he opened his mouth.

I burst out of the quaint little restaurant and cried out for a taxi. Immediately two stopped in the middle of the street – it pays to look good.

"To Kamiikedai, Ota-ku onegai," I barked as I plopped into the black leather seat. Suddenly I was pushed towards the other side of the cab.

"Good evening Kagome," an arrogant voice murmured. I stared at who was seated next to me.

"What? That's all the reaction I get?" Naraku said, making a small pout. The cab driver asked something and Naraku quickly replied without looking away from me. What…should I do?

* * *

A long time ago, Naraku and I had been…acquaintances, for lack of a better word. We spread apart when he'd joined a gang while I became involved in my studies at Tokyo University. Then one day, rumors began to spread about Inuyasha meeting up with another girl behind my back. As the whispers seemed to multiply around me, I dropped my studies and lagged behind. Naraku became a constant companion then and always knew what to say.

After the long awaited break-up, Naraku was the one who I'd turned to with tears. At the time I'd believed no one would understand; not even Sango. How could she? She'd had a happy, fulfilling relationship with Miroku for three years!

But, unbeknownst to me, rumors had gone around about what Inuyasha and I had done together. Labels such as "easy, slut, whore" and such were smashed upon me by everyone on campus; who completely disregarded the fact that I'd kept my virginity, the one major thing that has always been sacred to me. The rumors were the sole reason Naraku had stuck around – he wanted a piece of me.

His hints weren't so subtle. He'd sent me an e-mail describing various types of fantasies he wished to fulfill, one of them being inside of a church. I immediately cut ties with him and hadn't heard from him since.

Now the real question was…what comes next?

* * *

"Umm…hi," I squeaked. His hair was longer now, it reached down to his hips; but it was still as ink black as it had always been. He was wearing a black Armani suit with a purple silk collared shirt; a deep purple tie was peeking through. His eyes were the same swirling black they'd always been – filled with numbness. He smirked.

"Hello. How have you been?" he asked and I slightly moved myself over towards the door again.

"Very well thank you, how about you?" there was no need for me to be rude; he was obviously acting with kindness…or at least, feigning it very well.

"Exceptional," he replied and then paused before reaching into his pocket to grab a vibrating phone. Swiftly bringing it up to his ear he murmured some words, and then placed it back inside his pocket. I didn't have enough time to decipher what he'd just said and his expression revealed nothing. I was reminded of how, no matter what, I could never tell what Naraku was thinking; and that scared me.

"Well…what made you decide to ride this taxi with me?" I asked while straightening myself out. Naraku looked me straight in the eyes.

"I saw that you were in distress my little Kagome, so I came in for the benefit of your well being. I had been able to take care of you before, do you remember? " he said while placing his elbow against the window and leaning back against it.

"Yes I do, but the situation I just came out of was completely different," I stated, then deftly turned my body to look outside the window.

"Oh, really? Did it involve another male vying for your affections?" Naraku practically murmured and I stiffened. He chuckled, obviously noticing my reaction.

"My dearest Kagome, let's go out tonight; Celebrate the fact that, no matter what, it's better to stay free than bound in a relationship," Naraku said and I shook my head.

"No thank you Naraku."

"Ah, but Kagome, we are already at the club," he said and I blinked. The taxi had stopped, but not anywhere near my apartment. It was parked outside of a large building made out of some black material with glass doors at the entrance and an elongated line that went around the building. I squinted at the sight of the large sign on top of the doors, a brightly lit "White Sky."

"Umm…my roommate is expecting me," I softly said. I had no excuses, and I couldn't seem to lie. That's one thing that I could never accomplish as a child and even now, there was no hope.

"Come on out Kagome, it will all be okay. I promise," Naraku whispered in my ear, suddenly appearing right next to me. I shivered. On one hand, I still had many memories with Naraku where he acted as a kind gentleman would…you could even say he'd become my best friend in my time of need. On the other, this was the same guy who'd tried to get me to sleep with him inside of a church.

"Do you remember how you cried into my arms that first day? You came running into the shop and threw yourself against me…and covered my shirt in snot," Naraku chuckled and I blushed. So maybe I was a complete mess at first…and Naraku had helped me through it.

"And do you recall how I stayed over at your apartment when your roommate stayed with her boyfriend? You claimed you couldn't sleep without someone being there for you. When you started having nightmares, I was there for you. When you woke up in the middle of the night in tears, I stayed in your bed and helped you drift back to sleep," Naraku whispered.

My eyes were beginning to brim with tears at the memory. I'd been so hurt, so devastated that I'd returned to the small little girl who'd lost her dad to a car crash. Naraku had been there to soothe my soul. He'd done a great job.

"Just tonight Kagome, one night to throw everything out the window and start over fresh; After all, everyday is a new day, no?" he said, and then slid away from me. I heard the taxi's door open and close.

It was just one night. I already had connections with the club's staff so if anything went wrong, someone would come to my rescue. Plus, I missed my best friend.

My car door was opened and I slid out gracefully, taking the time to fully accept my actions and just deal with it. Naraku smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I let him, knowing that if I came into the club without someone by my side I'd be hounded within the first two minutes.

We went straight to the entrance doors where the bouncer took one look at Naraku and swiftly opened the doors for us. Immediately there were angered shouts behind us.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

Naraku chuckled at the ladies' frustrations while I lightly blushed. What was Naraku doing now that made him so elite? Unfortunately I couldn't ask the question because we were surrounded by pounding music and a throbbing crowd.

Actually it seemed as though the entire crowd was vibrating – and to be honest, it kind of scared me. I clutched unto Naraku's suit a bit tighter and he lightly patted my arm to soothe me. He pointed to the brightly green lit bar towards the right of the club and I nodded. Slowly, we made our way through the crushing crowd and arrived to our destination in peace. The bar tender took one look at Naraku and immediately sent down two flaming shots down our way.

"To…this night. May the bastards who've hurt you burn in hell!" cried Naraku and we clinked glasses. I didn't really approve of our toast…but I really needed that shot. Almost as soon as we'd downed the pink flaming shot, another was sent our way. Naraku held his glass up in the air and before he could say anything I shouted out, "To this flaming shot! May it always be as brilliant as you are, Naraku! "

Naraku smirked and drank his shot while staring at me. I didn't even flinch. The next one came.

"To Kagome! May you never lose your gift of kindness."

"To the Armani suit! May it always look better than this club."

"To --" and so it went; shot after flaming shot was downed. Soon enough, I couldn't even remember what we were talking about anymore.

"To…youuuuuuuu! HAHAHAHAHA" I slurred and clumsily splashed my drink unto my dress. "Oops."

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll clean it up for you," Naraku said and bent his head down towards my neck. I recoiled at the feel of his hot breath against my skin and jumped off of the little bar chair, stumbling and almost falling down.

"NO TOUCHY! I'm gonna goo to the restroom buddy. When I come back, I'll love you!" I cried and stumbled towards the back of the bar. Naraku smirked for the millionth time and just let me go on my way.

After about five steps I realized I had no idea where the bathroom was…but that wasn't going to stop me from looking around. I stumbled and grasped chairs that were in my way, all the while singing my little food song.

* * *

"Food food, I like food. Food is good for the tummy! Rumbly tummy. Umm-bahh tummy. Good food! FOOD!" I chanted. Several people stared at me as I passed by them, but I didn't care! I was free! Everything felt so fluffy! The menacing crowd of people looked like fun! Hey! Hi people! I want to dance too! YEAH!

"Come on buddy, there's no point in even coming out here if you're just gonna stand around in a suit. This is your chance to shine! Get some ladies! It's all good for you Sesshomaru-sama I swear!" a voice cried out right next to me. I turned towards it and faced the back of a giant with REALLY pretty silver hair.

"This Sesshomaru feels no need to indulge in the animalistic manners everyone here seems to engage in as a form of entertainment," a rougher voice said, supposedly coming from the giant. I gasped.

"SMART MAN! LET'S DANCE!" I shouted, and grabbed the random suit man's arm. Surprisingly, he was really easy to pull! Who knew giants were so light?

"Release me at once ningen," the rough smart man said. I looked up at him and met icy blue eyes.

"WHOA! WE HAVE THE SAME EYE COLOR! CAN YOU DANCE SMART MAN?" I shouted, trying to be heard over the pounding music. The man winced and tried to go away, but I stepped in front of him. I think he growled at me!

"Move," he commanded and my eyes started to water.

"I'M NOT A DOOOOOOGGIE!" I cried and then burst into tears. The man was about to push past me, but the other man stopped him.

"Look at what you did Sesshomaru-sama! She's in tears because of you!" There was a long pause as I gasped and sobbed heavily. He tried to treat me like a dog! I'm not a dog! I'm at least a really cute puppy! But I don't know how to obey because I'm a silly puppy. BARK!

"Okay well…at least be the bigger person and dance one dance with her. To at least make up for what you've done," the kind voice said. I used my hands to find the voice's body and hugged him. So kind! Amazing!

"I love you!" I cried out against him. He sighed and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I know you do. I bet you have daddy issues too yes?" he asked while clutching unto my body. I began to sob harder.

"My daddy died! HE LEFT ME ALL ALONE!" I wailed. The man swayed me back and forth a bit, making the entire room spin.

"She's a perfect candidate for a one-night Sesshomaru-sama! AND YOU NEED IT!" the man shouted, and I jumped back from his hug.

"I'M NOT A WHORE!" I shouted and slapped him in the face, then moved on to find the restroom. Before leaving the two men behind, I saw that the tall one had smirked when I'd slapped the other one. GOOD!

Feeling proud of myself, I promptly smacked into a chair and flipped over it.

"OWWIE!" I cried out. My ankle was throbbing! The man who'd smirked kneeled down and touched my leg, which made me shout out in pain once again.

"Hnn. I think you've broken it," he stated and then made some weird hand movements in the air. Suddenly two big black men came out of nowhere and lifted me in the air, being careful of my leg.

"You guys are my friends?" I asked and one of the men grunted. The other one just smiled and nodded his head. I breathed a sigh of relief. Friends were good.

"Where do you live miss?" asked one of them. I recited my address, something I'd learned to do a long time ago when Sango believed it'd be in my best interest to remember the important stuff when I was hammered. She was right! Now I can go home! YAY!

They placed me inside of a police car and said good night. I crawled into the backseat and soon drifted off to sleep, mesmerized by the blinking red and blue lights.

When I woke up, I was in jail.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Acception**

* * *

My first thought was fairly normal. _Huh?_

A little scream inside my head was echoing and, after a couple blinks and brushing my hair out of my eyes, I realized I was wrong. This wasn't jail. This was a crib. I rolled over.

Yep. I was definitely inside of a crib - with little metal bars. I wiggled my toes, but wasn't really able to. Looking down, I realized I was wearing a One-see. Oh my gosh. I'd been kidnapped by the cab driver and he was one of those sickos who was totally obsessed with women.

Maybe he fantasized about turning them back into the innocent children they used to be, before going down the road of drunkenness and indignity? It made sense. I could definitely see why he would choose to do so.

Maybe he even thought I was a prostitute? I mean, I could barely remember what happened last night. It's totally possible. No offense taken; for now.

Anyway, now what am I going to do? I'm trapped in a crib with a possible sicko taking care of my little remade baby form. TV doesn't prepare you for this. They always show the cops hunting down the woman who's completely trapped and freaking out in a deranged state of mind (which is always understandable considering the situation), but the woman never does anything. She waits for the cops to come.

I'm NOT one of those women.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! MY HEAD HURTS! BRING ASPRIN! 911!" I shout as I roll myself around the crib. Suddenly, a giant door opens to the right of me and a hooded figure walks in. I screamed. It laughed.

"Kagome. Calm down," the figure said, completely dressed in black. Black hoodie, black baggy sweat pants, and black Jordan's were on its feet. It sounded like a very feminine voice…but these days you just never know.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? LET ME GO BEAST! I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED! I HAVE FRIENDS WHO LOVE ME! I AM YOUNG! I HAVE MANY YEARS LEFT TO LIVE! DON'T KILL ME!" I continued to scream…then stopped as I realized the hooded figure was giggling. I know that giggle.

"Sango?" I cautiously asked. The hooded figure revealed itself! It was Sango, who was red in the face with joy. Darn it! "Sango this isn't funny!"

"Oh contrar, little baby Kagome, it's totally funny," Sango said as she waved around the little video camera I hadn't seen in her hand.

"SAAAAAANGOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed and leaped out of the crib, ready to throttle her. Sango just laughed and held the video camera up high in the air.

"I couldn't resist! This was a one in a million chance to prank your silly butt and you deserved it Kagome!" she shouted and ran towards the bathroom. I slammed into the door she shut at the perfect time.

"Ow! What did I do to deserve this treatment?" I yelled and then slid to the floor. All that running, yelling, and panicking took way too much out of me. Plus, my head was seriously killer.

"Because YOU decided to go with NARAKU into a club and drink yourself into a really STUPID and LOW state," Sango shouted from behind the bathroom door. I groaned. That was really simple minded of me.

"Wait a minute…how do you know about that?" I asked. She opened the door and I almost flew backwards.

"Kagome, you told me everything last night when I was dressing you into your one-see and putting you to bed in the crib," she stated and I just stared up at her. I didn't remember any of this.

Looking down I realized that this one-see was my special red hello kitty one-see. It's the one I wear when I'm too lazy to put on a top and bottom and just feel like throwing something on, zipping it up, and heading to bed. Sango had the crib around for a while now; Miroku and she were planning on getting married soon. So a crib is just one of those necessities. Everything clicked.

"Sango…I'll get you back."

"That's what you always say Kagome, now, what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

Two hours later my cute little Blackberry was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, and then winced. Seriously, when will I ever pick up the phone with confidence? With awesomeness? Probably the same day when I don't wake up with a hangover and a slight buzz.

"Is this Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes; whom may I ask is speaking?"

"This is Kouga Matsuno's secretary from Crescent Magazine. We're interested in hiring you as a model," a woman's voice clipped out. I stiffened. So, Kouga hired me. This could be a ploy to drag me back to him. I'm not going to fall for it. I have better things to do.

"Well thank you for the notification but --"

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE ALL THE BILLS?" Sango shouted in the kitchen. I sucked my breathe in. Oh yeah, momentarily forget that hey, I'm broke and desperately need to pay Sango back for all of her generosity.

"How soon can I start?" I asked the secretary.

"In an hour," she replied and then clicked off. I gave a questioning look to my phone. Well then, looks like I've got some work to do.

"Kagome, I sort of expect you to reply to me when I ask a question," Sango sang as she entered the living room where I was currently splayed out on the tender purple couch.

"So I just got hired," I said slowly. Sango gave me a wide smile.

"YES! By who?"

"By Kouga," I said and then Sango stopped smiling.

"Well, it's only temporary, right? Look at the bright side, you have a job now. You can finally contribute to the pay for this place. You might even be able to choose different decorations!" Sango laughed, and then grabbed the stack of envelopes that were placed in the center of the coffee table.

"Yeah right Sango, if I ever chose to put up anything that had electric sucking powers, you'd trash it," I muttered and then put a hand on my throbbing head. You know, when you wake up with a hangover it's not all that bad at first – but as the day goes by, you want to rip your own head off; just to make the pain go away.

"In an instant," Sango replied then began to open the letters. I got up and started looking around for my keys. "Kagome, where are you going? You just barely woke up!" Sango shouted from the living room as I started to venture back towards my room.

"I've got to get to a work in an hour! Plus, you know there are always brownie points when you show up just a bit early!" I shouted and grasped unto the doorway of my bedroom. Maybe, if I didn't walk so fast, the room wouldn't spin; maybe.

"Are you serious?" Sango shouted, and I wasn't sure how to reply. Was she asking about the urgency of my job, or did it have something to do with the bill? When was the last time I'd even bothered to contribute to the pay? One…Two…Three…Four…Five…

Oh my gosh, I'm dead. It's been half a year!

"Bye Sango!" I shouted, barely grasping my keys from the desk and bolting out the door. How could I be so horrible? Sango does everything for me! She feeds me, sometimes I feed her, she provides a home for me, and she has awesome decorating abilities…she…she's my best friend! Case and point! I'm awful!

I slammed the door to my car and started the long drive downtown. Suddenly it hit me; I'd have to thank Kouga for hiring me. If it wasn't for him, I would still be beyond broke and a complete burden to my best friend.

Then again, hiring businesses don't usually go straight to the source, do they? Doesn't the secretary just get to choose who makes the cut and who doesn't?

So maybe Kouga wasn't the reason I was hired. Sango and Miroku are elite inside connections to Crescent Magazine industry; I mean, Sango's been an intern there for two years! Who knows how long Miroku's been working security! Maybe a thanks isn't necessary. Maybe I don't have to see him at all. Yes, I think that's the way it's going to go. Perfectly.

* * *

"Welcome to Crescent Magazine, how may I help you?" a cheerful voice asked from behind a giant mirrored round desk. I'd just entered the headquarters of the most spectacular magazine to date in Tokyo, Japan.

What was I wearing? A simple black button down collared shirt with dark denim jeans and small black flats with sparkle emblems on the tips. My bag was an old pure black Prada Satchel. My sunglasses were black and Armani Exchange. My confidence was boosted to the max. I am amazing. I can totally do this. I am ready for anything.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE HERE! See, this is the girl I was talking about," a man's voice shouted to the left of me. I gulped and slowly turned myself around to face Kouga dressed in somewhat casual business attire, an average slack photographer, a man who was wearing bright red leather pants, and a man with startling silver hair wearing an impeccable black suit.

"Ohhhhhhh! She looks adorable! But, with the right look, she could be sexy kitten fierce!" the man in leather pants shrieked. I stiffened. "Adorable" was not a term I was used to being associated with, and neither was "sexy kitten fierce," but I wasn't too sure how I should react to either of these remarks.

"Umm, thank you?" I warbled out and then coughed into my hand. The men gathered around me in a circle and looked at me critically up and down, except for the man with extensive silver hair. He was eyeing me with a curious look and not at my body, but rather at my ankle.

"Is your ankle swollen?" he clipped out and I nodded. I'd woken up this morning to a sore ankle, but figured it was nothing. Sports' injuries had left me to believe that all injuries are common, especially considering my old career as a soccer player. To my surprise, he bent down and grasped my foot.

Everyone immediately backed up and I was left to blush alone while the rest of the company had stopped to stare.

"You were at a bar last night," he stated. My blush seemed to grow and I slowly nodded. He removed my sunglasses and handed them to Kouga, who seemed too frightened to move. Meanwhile, the man in bright red leather pants was watching us, both arms folded across the other and a curious glint in his eye.

"You attempted to persuade this Sesshomaru to dance," he said and this time, I just stared up at him blankly. I talked to him last night?

"Umm…I honestly I have no idea," I replied and he pushed his finger against my lips.

"I did not ask for your opinion on the matter; I know what happened. You tried to pull this Sesshomaru to dance in the middle of a "club" where various people were engaging in explicit and unbelievably demeaning performances. Because of this, I judge that you are incapable of controlling yourself and are thus removed from the selection process of becoming a model for my magazine. Goodbye," he commanded before curtly turning around.

I stood in shock for all of two seconds.

"Wait a minute! You can't pass of judgment on me based on, what, a two second encounter? " I shouted. He didn't even bother to turn around, but the rest of the men had stayed behind. Well, it's now or never and right now, this job seems to be my only shot at gaining some money.

"I had a momentary lapse of judgment and believed that an old friend of mine was willing to comfort me in my time of need. Of course, it ended up being that he was just trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me. Thankfully, I had friends within the club who were ready to step in at any moment whenever they viewed any sort of behavior that was deemed inappropriate or out of the ordinary. If I am selected to be part of this company, and thus become a representation of it, I swear to only socially drink to a minimum and refrain from association with the man I was with last night in any way, shape, or form," I sternly shouted.

Everyone could hear me, in fact, I'm pretty sure half the company turned to stare at me at the exact moment I was delivering my epic monologue. Fortunately, the one person who needed to hear my speech had stopped.

"I'll believe it when I see it; Jakotsu, prepare her for the first trial," Sesshomaru sternly replied and I let out a gush of relief. I'd made it! But what was this about a first trail?

"So…am I hired?" I asked the men who were still gathered around in a circle. The man with bright red leather pants shrieked with laughter and I winced.

"Oh honey, NO! But, you are well on your way! Sesshomaru-sama almost never hires new models! All the ones we have right now have been around for about 10 to 100 years! Consider yourself lucky you're even being considered!" he screeched and joyously roared.

I just stared at him. Kouga then took this moment to bend over and whisper into my ear, "But you get paid about $5,000 yen per hour for even trying out."

Now see, that brought a brilliant smile to my face.

"ANYWAY, let's get started," the photographer muttered and quickly turned towards a hall down to my left that seemed more like a threatening dark abyss.

"Come on dearie! Don't keep us waiting! We need to see if you can shine!" Jakotsu shouted and did a little flippy hand movement in the air. I followed suit with a strut.

I have a job now! Sort of.

* * *

**A/N:**

So I finally came up with a plot; I know, four chapters in and you're JUST coming up with something? A little more than pathetic, but better late than never. Now things will have a semi-structure to it, but randomness will still be a main theme because, hey, I can't help but stick Kagome in a crib with a one-see :) Review please! They honestly help remind me that I'm not just writing this for my pure enjoyment, but for someone out there who actually cares about what happens. Fluff will come after massive terror attacks because, in my world, love sucks at first. Then, you wake up. :D


End file.
